


Dawn's Breath

by Cobbled_Vibrance



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, quick story, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobbled_Vibrance/pseuds/Cobbled_Vibrance
Summary: Entrance to the Soul Cairn comes at a price.  A sworn member of the Dawnguard becomes her worst fear.  But as it turns out, the worst part is the return.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin| Dragonborn/Isran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dawn's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Skyrim is my favorite game. I was playing the Dawnguard questline, and just finished Seeking Disclosure. I really like Isran's voice actor - James Lewis (according to imdb)- and then this snippet happened. Don't worry, its happy at the end!  
> I hope you enjoy!

_____

Serana had to help me in the final days to Fort Dawnguard.  
The hunger is so bewildering, and alien, that I am terrified out of mind.  
I could smell so much, so much foreign. So much new. I dont have words, and cant speak through this new terror.  
'I’m sorry', she panted, lugging me along past Riften, ' I had forgotten what the beginning  
was like.'  
Something rustled in the bushes, and before I could think I had darted in, suddenly alert,  
and ravaged the neck of a fox, gulping down the blood.  
Too short before the poor creature was dry. I dropped the corpse in disgust, but then a  
wave of remorse hit me, and I dropped soon after.  
It was a minute before I realized I was crying. Or trying to.  
Serana was there, rubbing my back, 'We don’t produce tears.'  
I began dry heaving.  
'Monster. monster,' I muttered, then crying, 'Monster!'  
I was clawing at the dirt, anguish rolling over me, blacking me out.  
Serana only muttered, 'Ssh, I know. I know.'  
Something began tugging at me, and I rose,  
'Yes', she read my confusion, 'Dawn is coming. you're feeling the pull to earth.'  
She led me, like a wretched baby, to a nearby cave.  
I was happy to become dead for the day.

______

I like when it rains. The blood is washed off me, and I try to remember who I was before  
the Soul  
Cairn.  
'At least we have the elder scrolls.' Serana is trying hard to keep me sane.  
I manage to nod.  
'Harkon...' she pauses, but I keep her gaze, and finish her thought, 'deserves to die.'  
She nods.

______

I clean my Dawnguard armor, and make sure the elder scrolls are visible over our backs. Just in case no one wants to listen... at least my body will look like what I used to be.

______

None of my body feels like mine anymore.  
I move too fast for thought, and I am terrified.  
I don’t want to drink, but my body betrays me.

______

We get to the entrance of Dayspring Canyon, and something familiar comes over me,  
a familiar fear.  
'Serana,' I call her to stop, and try to explain what I was feeling.  
She moves back to me,  
' I will go ahead and… prepare them.'  
She pauses,  
'The urge to protect yourself... it rules over everything. Try to run away first.'  
I shudder, but nod, wrapping my claws around myself.  
I don’t want to maim my brothers. I hate that I might not have the choice.

______

I wait by the forward entrance to the cave. The shadows feel welcoming now. Even some of the  
stars feel too bright.  
The braziers lighting the path are muted, my eyes have no trouble following Serana to the  
castle entrance.  
I can even hear her boots crunch on the gravel.  
I can hear the heartbeats of those inside.  
So fragile.  
So tempting.  
My fingers spasm, wanting so bad to feed. It takes all I am to stay like a statue, even as the claws dig into my arms.  
Anything to stop my new nature.  
Serana pounds on the door.

______

Isran has his runehammer drawn, shouting at her.  
‘I knew you would kill her! Damn vampire-‘  
Serana keeps talking smooth, her hands held palm out towards Isran,  
‘She’s alive.’  
Isran pauses in his rant, then a gruff question, ‘Well, where is she?’  
Serana continues, ‘We had to enter the Soul Cairn to get the Blood elder scroll.’ Isran huffs a little – he’s heard of the place.  
Serana hesitates, ‘Doing so… It required, a change for her…’  
She turns, and I know its my time.  
I call out, ‘Isran.’  
‘Hari,’ He responds, sheathing his weapon. He starts walking towards me, ‘What’s with all the theatrics?’  
Then what Serana had said sinks in, and he freezes.  
A mere whisper comes out of him, ‘No...’  
I gulp, a useless gesture, then step out of the shadows.  
Isran goes through a whole gamut of emotions.  
I decide to explain, ‘Before you kill me, just know it was this or get soul trapped as payment to the Ideal Masters. I’ve been soul trapped before, and I don’t want to take the chance again.’ I breathe, but, then, ‘I did what I had to do to get the elder scroll away from Harkon.’  
He hasn’t said anything, but has made some steps towards me. He hasn’t gone for his weapon.  
Serana is watching him warily. He hasn’t called for reinforcements, so perhaps…  
‘When were you soul trapped?’  
Involuntarily, I smile. Just a bit. Isran would focus on that, ‘Daedric prince Azura. I’ll tell you the whole tale sometime.’  
He shakes his head, as though forcing himself to stop thinking.  
Then, he bellows, ‘ Sorine! Gunmar! Get out here!’  
They must have been just inside, for they pelt out the front doors, halting right at the top of the steps.  
Serana and I have a bad moment, tensing for a fight, but Isran is quicker,  
‘Watch the fort while we are gone!’  
Serana and I share a look of confusion.  
Isran moves towards me, actually close enough to slap a hand on my shoulder. I buckle with relief. My new nature hasn’t betrayed me now. He smells like Isran. Like a friend. Not a meal.  
He leans in and stares at my face. I usually avert my eyes when I get near anything reflective, but he actually moves to grab my chin so I have to meet his gaze.  
He looks for what feels like a long time, then, a faint grin sketches across his face. Its only for a moment, but its enough to get my heart racing for a whole other reason.  
‘You’re still you.’ He whispers, in a tone of wonder.  
I nod. My eyes itch, as I want to cry in relief, but only manage to respond, ‘I am. I won't desert you.’  
He throws an arm around me, holding me tight.  
I keep my arms rigid at my side, as I know my claws can destroy anything, but my back finally relaxes. I feel like there’s still hope, and I relax my head into his neck, breathing in Isran.  
A long moment passes, and he snuffles a bit before leaning back to speak. His voice is rougher with emotion, ‘We know of a mage in Morthal who researches vampires. Maybe he can change you back.’  
‘Oh, Falion,’ I say, ‘yes, he does owe me a favor.’ I smile a bit, but then panic, ‘Isran, we need to get the elder scrolls read! We need to get the location of this weapon so Harkon-“  
His lips stop me.  
Its rough and brief, but warm, and good.  
‘That damn priest can come with us. Your pet vampire too.’ He growls, ‘But you are my top priority. And I am not letting you out of my sight.’


End file.
